<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>things left unsaid... by Moon__Shine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111618">things left unsaid...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon__Shine/pseuds/Moon__Shine'>Moon__Shine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Love Letters, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), wolfstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:33:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30111618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moon__Shine/pseuds/Moon__Shine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>remus gets a letter from sirius after he dies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>things left unsaid...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>dear moony,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i have instructed dumbledore to give you this letter if anything ever happens to me because there are a lot of things i haven’t had the chance to tell you yet. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>back in 6th year when you told me you loved me was one of the happiest days of my entire life. i’ve loved you since the day i met you, obviously that love was platonic at first but that’s besides the point. you are my soulmate and i’m yours. i don’t think i could ever live without you. i love you moony, you’re my one and only.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i know that eventually you will move on, which i hope you do, all i want is for you to be happy. it also puts my mind at ease to know that no one will ever be as good at snogging as me.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>it pains me that we never got married (even if it wouldn’t be legal), we had so many crazy plans when we were young. oh, how naive we were. i always wish we could go back to the simple times in school when we were all happy. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>but don’t dwell on me remus, i’m not worth your tears. i’m with james and lily now, all is right.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>i love you moonykins, don’t ever forget me,</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>padfoot &lt;3</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>p.s. take care of harry for me, you’re all he’s got.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>